


Librarian and The Narrator

by sleepystars (lazura234)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Librarian - Freeform, Mystery, One Shot, Reading, Writing, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/sleepystars
Summary: The premise of two people surrounded by a world full of stories.





	Librarian and The Narrator

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just something I had among my drafts of endless writings that never got a full story and decided to post.

"Is this story interesting to you?"

A gloved hand reaches passed my head and grabs the hinge of the bright red book.

"My my."

However that book refuses to nudge.

My hand was keeping it in place.

"If you continue to do this, you're going to make it even more difficult."

"...Its none of your business librarian."

"Haha, I guess the young miss doesn't want me to read for her?"

"..."

Every time you read a story.

Something bad happens.

As if you're foretelling the character's misfortune.

"I'm going to read it."

"Is that so?"

His unreadable smile.

Is too hard to decipher.

"Will it be a tale about the drowning Cinderella, the rebellious princess of the desert that gets swallowed by a poisonous viper, the innocent sleeping girl, the tale of five in a world unlike their's..."

"Or something entirely new?"

"Dear young miss, do tell."

"Tell this librarian...the next story that you'll spin with heartful emotion."

"Will be an interesting one."

.

.

.

.

You always say that.

Young Miss.

Young Miss.

But you refuse to say my name.

And so I spin you a tale.

A tale of several.

Heroes.

Heroines.

Animals.

Inanimate objects.

Many.

A tale of many.

"If you're the audience, Librarian. Then what am I?"

"You? You, Young Miss?"

"Well isn't it simple?"

"If I'm the reader, then you must be-"

**_The Narrator._ **


End file.
